


The Big Picture

by Ukthxbye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Eurus and Moriarty wait for Mycroft in his office for a surprise.
Relationships: Eurus Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	The Big Picture

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Eurus Holmes, Jim Moriarty, Mycroft's Office, baby

Eurus stared at the Queen's portrait. Her nose a mere centimetre from the Queen's.

"Paintings look like shit smeared when you look at them close up."

"Then, darling…" Jim Moriarty paused, swallowing hard as Eurus' glare turned to him. How she didn't snap her neck when she did that. Always surprised him.

He smiled, teeth showing on one side of his mouth like a snarl. She matched it as was their habit.

He continued. "You gotta look at the big picture."

"My brother knows about the big picture."

"And us?"

She stepped to him, an odd gait left over from her time in captivity, and he liked it. The weird of her enticing.

She straddled his lap sitting in the chair and pushed his head back.

Jim jumped at Mycroft opening the door and shot him a sheepish look.

Eurus ignored her brother and ran her fingers through Jim's hair. 

Mycroft coughed, "Please sit"

"I am quite comfortable, brother."

Jim looked around her to Mycroft as he sat behind his desk and shrugged.

Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"Your test results from your medical exam…"

"I'm pregnant," she blurted before he could finish.

Mycroft dropped his jaw, but it couldn't match Jim's.

"Baby?" he whispered, holding her stare.

Her smile cracked lopsided as she nodded as they ignored Mycroft's audible sighs.


End file.
